


A man's gotta eat

by Millturn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Sex Work, Slow Burn, porn actor Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millturn/pseuds/Millturn
Summary: One of the drawbacks of being legally dead is that earning money is incredibly difficult. After much searching, and increased desperation, Jason decides to become a model for a small porn studio in gotham city.He really hopes he doesn't come to regret his decision.He probably will.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before the under the red hood story arc, so Jason is 19 in the fic.  
> For his look, I'm still trying to decide. Its between dexter soy's jason or red hood: the lost days #3 Jason. Probably a mix between the two, so he can retain some "twinkiness" xD
> 
> Italics represent Jason's inner monologue.

If you asked Jason, he wouldn't hesitate to do a PowerPoint presentation about all the advantages of being legally dead. The main one, of course, is that it's much easier to plan Batman's destruction if he doesn't see you coming, and specially if you are his dead/not dead son/not son.

That said, there was one teeny tiny little problem... 

Contrary to the belief of two dozen mobsters in Taiwan that thought it was a good idea to piss him off (their corpses were now rotting at the bottom of Tamsui river), Jason is a human being. Unfortunately, a very annoying side effect of being human is that he needs food. And considering he is 6'1 Ft and with a body fitter than an Olympic athlete, he needs a ridiculous amount of it to keep his body in shape (after all, running around and fighting people almost every night creates a big caloric deficit). 

And there is where the "teeny tiny little problem" comes up. Jason hasn't got a farm or a field from where he can get his own food. Therefore, he needs to buy it, which means he needs money. Now, the Red Hood is a millionaire. With the amount of criminal empires he took over and shell corporations gifted to him by Talia, he could eat lobster accompanied with the priciest of champagnes every meal for the rest of his life, and still he wouldn't be able to spend half of his fortune.

The thing is... he doesn't want to.

That money was taken from people who earned it stealing, selling drugs, trafficking organs and people, and so on. That money was achieved as a result of making thousands of people's lives a nightmare. In many cases, even ending lives. Jason will use that money as the Red Hood, for equipment and any transaction that'll help him take down the Bat, and then he will use it to make the world a better, safer place. But he wont use a nickel of it as Jason Todd. He wont spend a dime on his own comfort, be it to buy a nice house, to pay for heated water with which he can have a nice warm shower, or to stop feeling the pain in his stomach caused by the large contractions that result from not eating for far too long.

For this reason, Red Hood has access to the best weapons, vehicles, equipment, safehouses and medical treatment money can buy.  
Jason Todd, however, sleeps in some minuscule abandoned house in crime alley with holes on the walls that let bugs and rain enter as they please, in an old mattress far smaller than himself that fills the entirety of the only room in the house, besides the bathroom. He has no gas, so no heated water or stove. Only has electricity and internet thanks to his engineering knowledge that allowed him to build a generator and an antenna that snatches WiFi from miles away, with some parts he found in the garbage bin outside "The Bakers" hardware shop, in Robinsville. He also has a simple laptop and a cheap smartphone for mundane not-vigilantism things, that he was able to buy with the money he got from taking part in an illegal fight club in Brazil, some months ago. Where his hygiene and clothing is concerned, everything he buys is from the thrift store, so he has a few baggy, not that stylish clothes and itchy, equally baggy, boxer shorts. No television and no car. It feels like being homeless after his mother's death all over again.

He has only twenty one dollars and seventeen cents left from his win in the fighting tournament and he's out of shampoo and body wash, and hasn't eaten for two days. He will have to eat today and buy something to shower with, even if it's a bar soap. Today is Monday and he'll most likely end with less than ten dollars by the end of the week. He's planning on _taking_ out Bane's men in Miagani island by Saturday, so he can't keep only eating three times a week.

And so, here he is, crouched in the corner of his tiny living room/bedroom on his laptop, looking for a job. He can't be part of fighting clubs anymore, Batman and co. shut two or three of those down almost every night. Jason could get caught by one of them, and all his planning would go out the window faster than you can say Chinchilla. The same applies to gambling and being a courier for some gang. The obvious choice would be the docks, but those are under Black Mask's domain, who enjoys doing thorough background checks and as good as Jason's fake identities are, there's still a chance that a paranoid like Sionis would smell something fishy going on and off him the moment he turned his back. He looked for stuff in retail, workshops, barbers, ACE chemicals, garbage collecting, you name it. But every single one of them either had no vacancy, or required documentation that would mean a paper trail that could lead to him. And that's a no-no after Jason's hard work.

Jason gives a roar of frustration, flings his laptop against the mattress and starts pacing back and forth in the little bit of floor his bed doesn't occupy.

_Two hours of searching for a freaking job and, if anything, I'm farther away from finding a solution than I was in the beginning! I need a job with little to no requirements and with a good enough salary to pay for food and essentials. What job could that be??!?_ Jason keeps pacing for a while, one hand against his chin in a contemplation pose looking at the ground without really focusing on what he's seeing. A strange sniffing sound by his right startles him out of his stupor. When he looks, he sees a small rat running away after being detected from behind a full body mirror Jason has placed against the wall, escaping though a small hole in the wall leading to this floor's hallway.

_Just what I needed right now, a rat infestation. If you soiled my mirror, mr. rat, I swear I'm going after you and-_

Jason looks at the mirror and stops for a second, examining his reflection with the objectivity of a surgeon looking for cancerous tissue. He started with his hair, a raven black mane, short with somewhat longer bangs that obscure his eyes slightly. His eyes, cliché baby-blues that seem far older than they should, but beautiful nonetheless. Sharp angular cheekbones and a strong jawline, with a little bit of a stubble (he will need to shave if he decides to go through with the idea formulating in his mind) _._ His skin smooth, with no wrinkle in sight, and tan from his time on brazil, giving him an exotic complexion. Objectively speaking, he could be considered a very handsome man, possibly pretty as well.

Continuing downward, a thick muscular neck, but not overtly so like some bodybuilder on steroids, with a prominent Adam's apple, that bobs up and down with every small swallowing motion he does. Next, he looks at his torso, unfortunately covered by one very unflattering lemon-yellow shirt, that hangs loosely on his large frame.

_That won't do._

Jason strips his shirt and his sweatpants for good measure, leaving on only his pink boxer shorts (they were the cheapest ones, don't judge him) which have a few holes in the section connecting his inner thigh and his perineum.

_Not the best place to have holes in, Jason. I really need to throw this away._

Coming back to his analysis of his own reflection, he looks at his upper body: a broad sculpted lightly haired chest, with very defined musculature and two dark brown, proportional nipples. Jason lightly touches one of his nipples with his left hand to see if being beaten to death by a crowbar and dunked in the Lazarus pit had tempered their pre-death sensitivity, and almost immediately regretted it, when he had to stifle a very unmanly squeal at the contact.

_It seems that not even a kill count to rival deathstroke's changes that embarrassing shortcoming of my physiology._

Taking his hand from his nipple he lets it travel down his abs, accompanying the motion with his sight through the mirror and looking at an 8-pack and v-line that would make underwear models jealous, culminating in a narrow waist. He has a little happy trail that disappears into the waistband of his boxer shorts (Jason knows very well where it leads). He turned around and looked over his left shoulder, watching as broad shoulders and a muscular back lead to a lower back with two small dimples and a slim waist.

He hesitated for a while, noticing a blush reaching his cheeks and nose and spreading to his neck and upper back.

_I probably will have to show it, might as well look at it._

With the determination of a man preparing for a thousand battles, Jason drops his underwear letting them pool at his ankles and looks at his ass. He stares with no real thought in his mind for a while.

_When was the last time I looked at my ass? Did I ever do it to begin with?_ _Of one thing I'm sure, if I did, it surely didn't look like THAT._

Jason inspected it with a slight level of amazement, seeing his perky derriere, round and muscular with the just right amount of fat. He was a bit flat-assed as robin.

_Which lead to very embarrassing situation with the green scaly panties designed for Dickface's pert ass. Still remember that time I had to escape through a very narrow hole in that russian terrorist douchebag's submarine, and only noticed the briefs got stuck behind after getting out of the water and Donna and Kory looked slack-jawed at my crotch. At least kory's looked somewhat interested in what she was seeing. She slept with Dick... maybe I'm bigger than him? Well at least I'm better than the golden boy at something. Not that it would be something that Batman would evaluate as a strength or virtue._

Jason shudders at the thought.

_And thank god for that!_

Locking that line of thinking away, specially since he was thinking about his brother's dick length and his father's appreciation/not appreciation of it

_STOP MAKING IT FREAKING WORSE!_

He got back at the task at hand, looking at his butt. It was quite a good butt, to be honest. He grabbed his butt cheeks and lightly jiggled them, alternating between the left and right cheeks. They had a nice jiggle to them.

_This is kinda fun._

Jason stopped when he realized he had been giggling and jiggling his ass in front of a mirror for about five minutes.

_Nice one, Todd. The ruthless Red Hood entertaining himself by playing with his own ass and looking at his reflection. I'm sure Falcone would piss himself from fear at such image. Piss himself laughing is far more likely._

But even with his souring thoughts he still keeps looking at his buttocks.

 _What were the words that_ _Helen from highschool used to describe that dude Grant, from the hockey team? I don't really remember? What was i- bubble butt. I have a bubble butt. Red Hood, Ra's al ghul's "curse upon the earth" has a bubble butt. Tremble before me, mortals! For I possess a behind so round and jiggly that - OK, enough of that._

After laughing at his own stupid sense of humor, he finally lets go of his ass, and looks at his legs, still with his back turned to the mirror. His thighs are two big and muscular things. Not as massive as a professional rugby player, but impressive in their own right. His calves, however looked exactly like he played soccer for all his life. He had barely noticeable thin light hair covering his legs and ass that in his opinion, looked good and didn't really need shaving.

Finishing his examination of his back, he turns himself to the mirror once again. With his underwear still by his ankles, what immediately jumps to his attention ( _not literally, I'm not that excited)_ is his cock and balls. His flaccid penis has a nice, proportional length and a thickness to it that gives it some weight. He's uncut and the skin of his shaft is darker than on the rest of his body. He has small trimmed curly pubic hair (he went to a bar last week, hoping to get laid. Only bikers on the bar... three actually invited him to go to the alley next to the bar and "Have a ride on their machines", he declined of course). He doesn't know for sure how long his flaccid prick is, but he knows that erect he reaches 7.4 inches and thickens quite considerably.

_Not bad for an American. I might have a bigger dick than 90% of men in gotham. Unless there are a lot of Nigerians. Spent 4 weeks learning guerrilla warfare with a Nigerian infantry regiment, and every time we walked into the common showers it looked like I had a micropenis in comparison._

Getting back to inspecting his crotch, he now inspects his balls, he takes them in one hand and rolls them around for a while. They have a nice size to them, not too little nor too big (the left one is barely bigger than the right one). They're neither low-hangers, nor glued to his shaft. They are smooth, with very little hair (thank god). Once again Jason has to admit that nature has been kind to him.

Very little of his body is left to inspect, his now uncovered hips show better his defined v-line that almost looks like an arrow pointing to his dick, with some veins protruding at its base. His thighs look even bigger from the front, with bulging muscles and some prominent veins on them. And finally his arms, with a lot of bulging veins near the wrist and in his hands, as well as his biceps and the inner side of his arms. His muscles are big and defined, putting martial artists to shame, but proportional to the rest of his body.

Jason isn't a vain guy (yellow awful t-shirt and pink boxers with holes on them being proof of that) but he has to admit that overall, he's a hot guy.

Finished with his assessment, he bends down at the waist, with his legs straight, to retrieve his boxers. The moment his torso his doing a 90º angle with his legs, he hears a wolf whistle and what unnervingly sounds like a camera shutter. He quickly puts his underwear on, and turns around looking through his **open** window, of which he didn't close the curtains, like an **idiot** , and sees what looks like a middle aged stocky man with a receding hairline, standing in a balcony in the building in front of his, in a white wife beater and a camera with it's lens pointing directly at his window.

"What the hell, dude!?!?" Jason shouted, equally furious and mortified. 

"What's the matter, _baby_? You were presenting yourself like a slut right in front of an open window, I could practically see your hole fluttering, yearning for something to stretch it ope-" The man was speaking in a sing-song sleazy voice until Jason interrupted him.

"I swear to GOD, man! If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to - "

"Oh! do tell! Is this some roleplay you enjoy doing? does the "non-consensual voyeurism" trope make you feel all hot and bothered? Come on over! I'm sure we could give that cocksucking lips and round perky schoolboy ass of yours a better use!" The man tried to infuse his voice with what he probably thought was a husky sexy tone, but sounded more like he had his mouth full of rocks. But even that had nothing on the excitement that carried into his voice. 

_This asshole really thinks I was showing myself to him and that this conversation will end with me speared in his tiny cock, moaning his name like a bitch. WHAT. THE. FUCK! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MOTHERF- easy there, Jason. Breathe. Calm down. He is just an asshole, and technically, you were bending over in front of a open window, you know, like a **moron** , this is partly your fault for not closing the curtains._

After some breathing exercises, Jason answers much more calmly: "You know what, asshole? I hope you enjoy the spankbank material, 'cause that's all you're gonna get from me. Now, screw you! And go be a creep to someone else!"

"I'm surely going to enjoy it! I got some really good pictures of your pretty virgin hole. You're a virgin, right? I will jerk off to them until the time I can sheath myself into the real thing and make you cr-"

"Fuck off!!!" Jason immediately closes his window and the curtains, not wanting to hear what the man was going to say next. His self control wasn't infinite, and one more minute of hearing the dirtbag speaking, and he would surely shoot him right between the eyes. But as uncomfortable as this unfortunate episode was, it only helped to solidify his idea. Some middle aged bastard took a look at his body and probably got an erection faster than if he swallowed a whole bottle of Viagra. That's exactly what he's going to need, because he's gonna enlist to be a nude poses model.

The arts teacher is the one who chooses which candidates are accepted, and Jason is sure that it's some middle aged man or woman, who is either divorced, or ain't getting any from their partner, who his bumming the yoga instructor or the pool boy. So, enlisting a hot nude model even if it means they can only look and not touch, is the closest thing they will get to getting off. He knows there are some highschools that have some kind of classes like that, at least they did when he was a teen.

_That's going to be interesting. Those poor hormonal teenagers are used to chubby, ugly forty somethings doing the modeling, the moment they see a 19 years old athletic guy dropping the robe in front of them, at least half of them will either faint or rush to the bathroom to masturbate. Not that the idea pleases me in the slightest, but desperate times lead to desperate choices._

Jason goes to his laptop again and searches for any vacancies for nude modeling, if he manages to be accepted in two different classes, he might get the money he needs. At least during the school year. He gets a bit discouraged when he finds out that most gotham highschools ended nude posing in art classes (mainly because they found adult models and teenager students go at it like rabbits in the behind the rafters. He would have done the same in the headmaster's place). When he was ready to give up, and contemplate his misery once more, he found one highschool that still kept accepting nude models!

_This is it! No more starving! It might not be very dignified, getting money by stripping in front of some horny teenagers, but a man's gotta eat._

Brentwood Academy. Private highschool for stuck up kids with daddys with their wallets filled with Benjamin Franklins. Jason thinks he heard the name somewhere before, but he can't place it right now. He keeps scrolling to their website until he gets to some post about a math competition, with a picture of the winner with a shy grimace, and his _father_ with a proud smile, right behind him. His blood runs cold. Now he knows why he recognized the name. That's Timothy Drake's highschool. The kid with whom Bruce replaced him, even before his body hit the coffin.

 _Living in **his** home, eating **his** food, reading **his** books, stealing **his** Da_\- _Fuck. That_ _. I'm not going to pose naked in that kid's school. What if he sees me and recognizes me? That would be a blast. "hey B, it's Timmy, I'm just calling to tell you that good for nothing street punk you had pity for and adopted is whoring himself around my school for money, bye!" He probably is in the arts class as well, that little overachiever._

Jason hacks into the schools's student log, and there it is, Timothy Jackson Drake on the arts class. 

_No way, josé. I'm not doing it. With my luck, he would recognize me the moment I walked into the classroom, call Bruce, still draw a picture perfect painting of me, even nailing the details of the veins in my cock just in time for Bruce to appear and see me, the **failure** , expose myself to kids for money, while his perfect son once again surpassed expectations and showed everyone how infinitely better than me he is. That.isn't.happening! I'd rather die. Again._

Jason feels his hunger and fury catching up to him, exacerbated with his frustration of failing to get a job.

_Back to square one, you loser. After all this time, you still have nothing, you're still some homeless kid starving, sleeping in an abandoned house that isn't yours that, of course, had to have a pervy neighbour, jerking off to pictures of you nak-_

_wait a minute... That's... it..._

_No, what the hell am I thinking?? No way I'm doing that!_

_But what choices do I have?_

_Not many._

_To be honest, I can't see a single one._

_Just... that._

_Am I really willing to do that? I need to win money, I need to eat. If I can't even keep standing without fainting due to low blood sugar levels, how can I beat Batman?_

_I can't._

_Maybe... I could take some Red Hood money , just enough to eat once a day..._

_NO!_

_That money is dirtied with death and misery. If I drew comfort from that, I would be no better than men like the penguin and Black Mask._

_So it's decided then._

_Jason Todd_

_The second robin_

_The ruthless red hood ..._

_Will now become a porn actor._

_I will regret this._

_I'm regretting it already._

_But I don't have a choice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are scenes where Jason watches videos with rape and underage roleplay, briefly mentioned. The people in it are acting consensually and are of age, but if that is a thing that you might think would make you uncomfortable skip from "The worst part is that those seemed to be the most popular video" to "Every moment since his resurrection".  
> I'm not very good at tagging, so I will use the notes to warn of things like this.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

With the resignation of a terminally ill patient, Jason starts searching the web for porn studios in Gotham. After rounds of "recon" he's surprised to find that not only there is in fact a porn studio in gotham city. But there are four:

Belmont studios

CumFacers Society

Brokenstreetboys

GothFantasyXXX

What surprised him the most was that every studio exclusively created gay porn. No guy on girl action. As a straight man, this battled against Jason's resolve.

_I never did anything with a man! I mean... I kissed Gar on one Titans' party, but we were both wasted and it was just out of curiosity._

_And I'm sure they'll make me do far more than **just kissing**..._

_What now?_

_You know what, forget it, I'll find another way to earn so-_

_Fucking get a grip, Todd!_

_This is not for your enjoyment, it's about money, so forget your pride and just fucking do it!_

He starts by looking into Belmont studios. It's located in the richest part of diamond district, in a lavish building, far more suitable for all those boring galas Bruce brought him to when he was a child, luxury and hubris in architectural form.

The website has a professional looking layout that screams of money and PR teams. He hacks into it so he can watch the videos. After rushing through some of them, he thinks he got the overall theme. They have normally two perfectly groomed and healthy looking actors, doing an assortment of sexual acts, mostly vanilla. Sometimes an orgy or two, or a bit of role play and some toys, but nothing too extreme. Each actor seemed to have a solo video on their first appearance, but all the videos they do after are with other people.

Jason isn't very happy finding that out, specially when he notices that everyone bottoms on the first 5 videos following their debut. If Jason was considering this one before, he really is loosing interest pretty fast.

After that, he notices the amount of views.

A few hundred thousand for the recently posted, and several million for the the most popular ones.

Using a triangulation software of his own creation, he manages to determine the location of the IP addresses that watched those videos. It was all over Gotham. It seemed every household with access to an internet connection knows very intimately what Belmont studios has to offer,

Jason scratches this one from the list.

He might have changed a lot since his teens, but he still shared some similarities with his past self. And if some rich prick from Brucie's circles, with a little too much time on his hands, didn't recognize him, surely some neurotic conspiracy theorist would join the dots.

The worst part is ...

It wouldn't be some made up cringy clickbaitcrap. 

It would be the **truth**.

He can already imagine the headlines:

"Bruce Wayne's considered dead son alive and sucking cock for money! Read all about it and watch in the gallery bellow a best of compilation of the former prince of gotham spread on big cocks! (he cries in the tenth!)"

_yeah... no, thank you._

Next on the list is CumFacers Society. The moment he enters the website he knows this one will get a big, round nope. BDSM themes everywhere and a very big "RSB" on the top of the page.

That's Roman Sionis' symbol.

This porn studio is owned by Black Mask.

Not only that, but every model in his age gap or with similar body type was on the submissive role in every video, with very brutal scenes, leaving the actors a wrecked, sniffling mess. He saw a particular video with a guy who looked frighteningly similar to Victor Zsasz, violently whipping a barely legal looking dude while the poor guy shouts and wails.

That's too much for Jason, he exits the site as fast as he possibly can. 

Leaving only two to choose from, he ends up picking to look at GothFantasyXXX first, thinking it's some emo roleplay studio, filled with gangly guys with long hair and painted eyes, that jerk off one another with a soundtrack sponsored by Green Day, while glumly competing to see which one is the biggest emotional vacuum.

After clicking the link, and confirming that he is in fact, older than 18, he can only stare with his eyes wide in shock at what he sees.

 _I_ _t's a roleplay, alright..._

_Just not the kind I was expecting..._

This studio has a clear theme, but it's not emo punks.

Its Gotham vigilantes.

The first one he sees is one between a guy that looked too much like robin mark III and one taller bloke, clearly emulating Nightwing.

_Ew_

The costumes were pretty good. There must have been a lot of thought and work (and money) to come up with those. But even though Nightwing-guy had a similar body type and similar hair, his movements were too robotic and graceless compared to the real deal.

Besides, even if the model had a reasonably voluptuous ass, he surely couldn't compare to Grayson's.

The kid looked frighteningly close to reality, though.

Scrolling through the video reel he finds one between nightwing and Batman-

_Ew_

One between the current robin and one of his friends

_Superboy I think? it seems that it isn't exclusive to Gotham heroes. Not as disgusting as the other videos, but still... Ew_

One with Batgirl and Nightwing-

_wait... one with a female model?!?!_

_Maybe I found my pick!_

He presses start on the video with ersatz Nightwing and a girl looking like Barbara, but not quite.

He was actually a little excited for this one for two reasons:

a) It could mean he found a studio with straight sex

b) He found a video with a girl who was similar enough to Barbara, for whom he had a enormous crush when he was Robin (even if he had to endure watching his brother/not brother lookalike playing out his fantasies).

They started making out and stripping each other and then...

...it took a really fast turn.

One minute she was sucking at the guy's cock, the next she was wearing a strap-on and fucking the guy with a ferocity that left the guy whimpering like a little bitch.

_Ok..._

_I did not see that coming._

_Then again, with Babs domineering personality and Grayson's liberal nature, I suspect that something like this might have happened once or twice._

_Stop thinking about Dick's sex life!_

He watched a little bit more of the video until not-Nighwing started bouncing himself in not-Batgirl's rubber cock, looking directly at the camera, and did a very "Graysony" lopsided smirk and wink, while unabashedly moaning and asking to be fucked harder. Jason promptly closed the video.

Choosing to search for more, he finds another with a girl. This time between the usurper's clone and some girl wearing all purple. 

_Who the hell is she supposed to be?_

The video takes on the same route as the one before.

She starts submissive and then, in a flash, she grabs an... _eggplant?_

_... and fucks the guy WITH it?_

_Is this some kink I don't know about, or some reference I'm not getting?_

_The guy seems to enjoy it though... Maybe little Timmy has a kinky streak and likes it too?_

Changing video, he scrolls through some more gay videos, mostly with Dick as robin and his Titans friends, until he finds something he wasn't expecting.

There is a video of poison Ivy.

_They make videos with villains?_

But that wasn't the only surprising thing.

The other character was Robin.

Him as robin.

The guy reprising his role really looked so much like him, that for a moment he wondered if he filmed a sextape with poison Ivy and doesn't remember. He looked like his twin and had the roughness and cocky arrogance down to a T.

_No, that isn't the sort of thing I would forget. That incredibly snug scaly green panties always became a little snugger every time I had to fight HER._

_Never found out if it was due to the aphrodisiacs exuded by her plants, or if it was simply because she was hot._

_I'm betting it's option c -"all of the above"._

For a moment he felt pride welling in his chest, when his lookalike bent her over a table and started stripping his briefs to fuck her from behind. 

_Maybe I'm the only one they thought was really macho and would never be submissive, I'm sure he will rip her clothes and-_

_... and there goes my theory._

With a sigh, Jason watches blankly as his almost perfect copy is grabbed by surprisingly good CGI'd vines, that push him into the ground and start stripping him completely. It continues to the point where he is gagged with the scaly panties and had not one, but two dildos emulating vines, connected to some kind of hydraulic machine, thrust in and out of him at a fast pace. He also had a small sound looking like a plant, inserted into his urethra.

 _Well_ _... on the upside, he was the one who got closer and really seemed like he wanted to fuck someone..._

_On the downside, he was the one who got the most fucked out and wrecked._

_At least he had a big dick. This way people who watch this will associate the second robin with a big dicked guy._

_Not bad for my reputation._

After that it was easier to find videos reprising him as robin.

One with Bruce (that was really disturbing).

One with kory, Donna and Raven where they peg him.

_I'_ _m starting to see that if I choose this one just to have sex with women, I''ll end up every video with something up my ass... That and having to roleplay with people acting as real people that I know and have met._

_And quite possibly, they'll have me do a scene with Bruce's double._

_God! I hope not. That would be weird..._

_But at least I will have the opportunity to have sex with girls most of the time. There is no way I'm getting out of this experience dignified. At least let it be with people I enjoy looking at._

He kept scrolling through the videos and noticed... something. There are more villains appearing. And most appear on videos with him as robin. One sucking two face, other riding the riddler, another getting fingered by scarecrow and one with Bane plunging a monster of a cock into "robin Jason's" tight heat, just to mention a few. For every video he finds, he gets a bit sicker. The worst part is that those seemed to be the most popular videos.

There is one with a gang rape fantasy with ten of Sionis' men, with him stripped, bent over a table restrained to it's legs, and with a ball gag in his mouth. His double is faking a struggle while the men line up behind his ass and at his mouth, fucking him rougly and degrading him, while the poor guy wails and cries. He would have exited the site right there if he hadn't seen a video tittle that froze his heart:

"With Batman nowhere around, Joker wrecks little robin's hole!".

Strangely detached an calm, Jason clicks the video and watches as the joker lookalike fondled his -

_wait, not mine... that's an actor, that's not me!_

\- the actor's naked body on a warehouse not unlike the one where he met his untimely ending, and started fingering him without preparation.

(at least that was what they wanted the public to believe)

After a while, in an awful split second that he would never scrape off his memory, Joker's double penetrated him... with a crowbar.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

_They... they turned my death into a sex fantasy..._

_How do they even know what happened? Did the Joker tell them?_

_Not likely._

_Maybe some of his minions who were there and I didn't notice._

He watched on as not-Joker kept ramming the crowbar back and forth in a unrelenting pace, while fucking his double's mouth with his cock. Now that he is noticing the details, he realizes that they even painted the guy's dick white and his pubic hair green.

 _At least they care about consistency..._

His double shouted in agony every chance he got where he wasn't choking on the clown's cock. Jason now sees that the crowbar is not a real crowbar, instead, it has a protected rubber end. The end the joker plunged into his ass. So the actor isn't really in that much pain, just playing it up. 

_I_ _surely was, bud. Believe me when I say you don't want the real deal._

Not able to stomach the rest, he leaves the website.

_No way I'm signing with them after that._

_But what if the other one is worst? That leaves me no other options._

_Maybe I shouldn't just discard this one? It was awful and sickening... but it was their video with most views._

_People must have demanded for them to do that scene._

_But even if that is true._

_That was my death they fetishised._

_The weapon that broke so many of my bones, used as some sex toy from which my double seemed to get some pleasure._

_This is ... a lot._

Every moment since his resurrection, Jason made sure he would never feel weak again. Never again would he not be in control of any situation. And now, years after that horrible day, the Red Hood was brought down from his power trip by a 5 minutes porn video.

He calmed himself down and went for the final website - brokenstreetboys.

He hated the name. It felt too much on the nose, but a weight was lifted from his shoulders when he looked at the amateurish layout.

_They don't have much money, which is a signal of not many viewers._

_That's good._

He scrolled down, and was pleased to see normal looking guys doing lots of solo videos. If anything, most videos were solo, at least the most recent.

(after a more thorough check, he finds that there are actually more pairing videos, but still a big proportion was solo).

Out of curiosity he played a video of a lean tall guy, with shaggy blond hair and freckles adorning his cheeks.

He spoke for a bit about his life with whomever was behind the camera, telling him his name is Will ( _probably made up_ ) and plays in Gotham City Community Highschool's Basketball team. 

_He surely has the height for it, but I don't know if he has the coordination._

_Then again, he said he played, not that he was good at it._

_But he does look like a kid from the narrows._

_Weary expression, a nervous almost vibration to him._

_He isn't playing the street kid._

_He is one._

They kept talking, this time about his sexual tastes and his girlfriend. Apparently Will has a naughty side, and enjoyed telling the tales of the number of different times he fucked his girlfriend in public, all around Gotham.

_Good for you, Will._

He started stripping while he talked, exposing pale skin and a slim defined body. He posed from time to time, following the directions of a second someone, that would take pictures.

He finally slips his tight white briefs, revealing a soft pale dick and low hanging big balls.

He starts masturbating, changing positions now and then. When he got fully erect, Jason could see that Will was bigger than him.

_His cock looks like it's about 8 inches._

_And that's with that big curvature to the left._

_If it was completely straight it would almost certainly reach 8.5, if not 9 inches._

_Mine is way thicker, though._

From that point, it didn't take him very long to finish. He warned them before reaching climax, which lead to an increase on the number of photos unknown guy number two took, and unknown guy number one zoomed on his cock and on his face, filming his cumshot up close.

Guy one thanked Will for his time, gave him a towel to clean the cum from his abs, and the video ended.

 _That wasn't so bad_.

He looked around and noticed that all Will's videos were solo's (there was one where he put a small dildo inside himself, but still, solo. _Better than a real cock)._ Like Will, many guys had mostly solo videos, similar to the one Jason watched.

Sometimes there was one where two guys stroked each other off. 

_I_ _f I do have to get man on man action, that's not that bad. Just like two bros giving each other an helping hand._

After some scrolling, he found one where two guys appear to begrudgingly give each other blowjobs. 

_Ok... that is going a bit farther than I wanted. But I'm really not in a position to be picky. Its not the worst thing they could have me do. Besides, at least it appears I wouldn't need to fake looking like I'm enjoying it._

_The little I understand about this studio, it seems to play on the desperation of straight street punks, to make them do gay things for money._

_Ironic, I couldn't describe my current situation better than I just did._

Seeing as most videos he encountered were in the same theme, Jason started actively looking for a sex video. He found one with the tittle "Straight hunk Tristan gives straight soccer player Eric a good pounding" which the thumbnail was a Black dude and a latino seating on a bed.

Starting the video and fast forwarding to the sex part, it looks like Tristan was giving the latino guy the pounding of his life. He wasn't being particularly fast or rough, but the cheer size and girth of his manhood as leaving poor Eric a sniffling mess. One time, Tristan pulled it backwards too much and it popped out . 

_Holy crap..._

_I really wound't want to be in the the other guy's place. It seems that his muscles aren't the only unnecessarily gigantic things he has._

Tristan's dick is just enormous. Darker than the rest of his body, and way, way bigger and thicker than Jason's.

He is grasping his cock with both hands and still doesn't cover it's entire length. Jason could probably put his hands on it too, and still not reach the engorged head.

_Why the hell are you doing mental measuring techniques that involve putting your hands in another man's cock, Todd?_

He looks like he has 12-13 inches.

He pities the other poor bastard.

Tristan puts it back fully inside Eric and then Jason notices it.

_Holy shit! Holy shit holyshit holyshitholyshitholyshit!_

_I can see his cock bulging under the other dude's stomach!_

_The poor guy is getting his guts rearranged! No wonder he's whimpering like a bitch in heat!!_

In a few seconds, the guy bottoming is rolling his eyes to the back of his head, tongue drooping to the side of his mouth, and moaning loudly and uncontrollably.

 _I_ _can't blame the guy. I've faced pain like very few people can even imagine._

_But if I was impaled on that dick, I would probably have the same reaction._

Not wanting to watch the result of this wrecking session, Jason leaves the video, but comes back to the main page.

_If I stay far, far away from Tristan, this is actually looks to be the best choice I have._

_Its not ideal, but it is the best chance I got._

Jason looks at the contact details and finds out that the studio is actually close to his house. Only two blocks away. He also sees a phone number associated to the name Philip Turner, which seems to be the person interested candidates should contact.

Its 6 pm, the chances he's going to get a reply today are close to none, but he sends a text message anyway, not giving himself time to chicken out.

* * *

From: Me

To: Philip turner

Good evening, mr.Turner.

I would like to apologize in advance if this message reaches you at an untimely hour, but I have recently become aware of your website and the job possibility it entails. I'm currently looking for a job and after a little bit of research, your studio seemed to be just what I was looking for. I'm new to this kind of thing, so I have no idea how one applies and what requirements are needed. As such, I would appreciate if you could inform me, or direct me to the best place where i can gather such information. 

Thank you for your time.

Best wishes, 

Cameron Loyd

* * *

Jason wont give his real name for security reasons and to limit the chances of getting recognized, Cameron Loyd will do just fine. 

He sits down on the mattress and drops his phone next to him.

He doesn't think the guy will look at the text today, much less worry about replying.

Less than a minute has passed and his phone vibrates.

Philip Turner sent him a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the tags this is a slow burn, at least for now, since I felt the need to build the narrative and justification for Jason to follow this path.  
> Next chapter will be more explicit and Jason will have is audition.  
> Sorry to the people who were looking for a fast juicy fic, with a lot of sexy action, but I'm still getting the hang of it :/  
> Hopefully the next chapters will have way more sex scenes and way less exposition.
> 
> Any comment with criticism that you think might help to make this fic better or even something that you don't like about it is welcomed and encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> I loose myself on tangents in the story. Tell me what you think and what parts I should change or make better in the future.  
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
